Existing plastic bags with rectangular bottoms are easier to load with groceries or other items by virtue of the way that they rest on a surface. However, this convenience comes at a price. Such rectangular-bottom plastic bags are often composed of multiple pieces of plastic, require complicated cutting and sealing, and/or are sealed on their bottom surface. Such characteristics may make manufacturing more complicated, more expensive, and less reliable. Further, additional seams cuts may make reduce the load a bag can safely.